


From the Top

by 88dragons



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Just a little smutty-ish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88dragons/pseuds/88dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just came to me while I was writing something else with these two.  Not too smutty, I don't guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Top

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop watching the video blogs on the DVD of Unexpected Jouney and all the gifs I find here and there.

_Breathe in. Breathe Out._

That was all Lee could concentrate on. Breathing. Such a simple thing. Something that was done every second of every day without a conscious thought. He had been doing it all his life. So why was it so damn hard to do right now.

Granted, the position he was in at the moment could have a lot to do with it. Not the physical position he was in, but what that relayed. 

He was, at the very moment, lifting up and down, migrating from slow to fast, the muscles in his thighs quivering with strain, sweat pouring down his body, angling just right so a considerable amount of length, as hard as steel, could hit his prostate just right…

Like that! Oh, heaven help him, he wasn’t going to last much longer. A part of him wanted this last forever, but another part of him wanted to get it over with because it was just too much, but the hands gripping his hips, helping him rise and fall, keeping his angle true, was controlling his movements. And the one who those hands belonged to was showing no sign of letting him off so easy.

Lifting him up and then setting him back down a little harder than before caused Lee’s back to arch and his teeth dug into his lip to stifle the cry that wanted to issue forth. All around them it was silent, except for the crickets that were still chirping, so it would not do for him to make too much noise and wake anyone up. It would not be an easy thing to explain.

He was lifted again and brought down, and then his prostate was grinded against, and he could swear he was going to break his back arching like he was, or was going to scream to high heaven or maybe both. 

Now he was being lifted over and over again more quickly than before, and he put a little effort into it also, though his legs were protesting. He released his grip that he had on his ankles, more to steady him than anything, but also because he did not want to leave finger-sized bruises on his partner, at least no more than necessary. Right now he didn’t care anymore.

Up and down. Up and down. Noises were escaping him, ones he could not hold back, and more frequently as the pace sped up. It wasn’t very often that he got to do this. Sex, yes, but he was usually either face first in a pillow, or on his back with his feet in the air or braced against strong shoulders, or with his legs wound around his partner, but bottoming from the top was incredible and he took it every chance he got. Only after he had promised and swore that he could keep quiet.

Another deep, hard thrust, that little bundle of nerves taking the hit full on and quiet was the last thing he was. Then, suddenly, Lee found himself being manhandled, and for a moment he didn’t know where he was and which direction was up, and then he was on his back, legs thankfully able to stretch out, but this was only for a brief moment, before they were locked at the ankles, securely around his partner’s waist. 

“Bloody hell, Lee,” Richard breathed in his ear. “You are going to wake up the whole fuckin’ lot. I know I should have gagged you.”

Lee couldn’t help but laugh, but then holding his breath, trying not to make a sound as the onslaught started again, relentlessly. But it wasn’t going to work for long, so he brought one of his hands up and dug his teeth into the knuckle of his middle finger as he met each thrust.

One. Two. Three. And then he was done for. As his orgasm began to wash over him, his knuckle wasn’t enough of a resistance, so he sank his teeth into Richard’s bicep, the nearest thing to him, earning him a muffled curse from the Englishman, and then he felt the flood of warmth as the older man came inside of him.

“Fuck,” Richard swore, over and over again, rising out the bliss. He pulled out, pulling himself free, and fell to Lee’s side.

“Sorry,” Lee whispered. Sorry for the noise and the bite mark Richard was going to have to explain to the makeup and costume people tomorrow.

Richard just chuckled and pulled the younger man close to him so Lee could rest his head on his shoulder. “Well, no one has come banging on the door so I guess we are alright. And I will figure out the bite mark in the morning.” He ran his hand up and down Lee’s back soothingly, kissing the top of his head. “I really am going to gag you the next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank everyone for the comments and kudos on my other stories. THANK YOU!!!


End file.
